16 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Coucou tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Ça y est c'est enfin les vacances ! :D (ou pour ceux qui ont encore des partiels, elles arrivent bientôt, courage ! )  
Bon. J'ai eu un problème ce soir, quand j'ai allumé mon ordi cet *** a décidé de jouer les rebelles et s'est mis à jour toute la soirée. Or, problème, mes histoires, dont celle prévue pour aujourd'hui sont dessus, et je n'avais aucun moyen de les récupérer -_-'  
Heureusement, j'en avais une en cours sur mon téléphone, du coup j'ai squatté un autre ordi afin de la finir rapidement et de pourvoir vous proposer quelque chose malgré tout. Toutes mes excuses pour la qualité de l'écriture, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. (Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu déçu, le ereri c'est mon tout premier ship, j'aurais bien aimé vous présenter un truc correct -_-')  
Dernier petit détail, je sais très bien que dans la réalité cela ne se passe absolument pas de cette manière, mais pour l'existence de l'histoire et par manque de temps considérez ça comme une adaptation romanesque :p  
Enfin bref, fini le racontage de vie, bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous !

oOo

Moi, c'est Eren, Eren Jaeger. Mes amis m'appellent aussi « idiot suicidaire », ou « imbécile » selon, en rapport avec mon caractère il parait. Mon petit ami lui préfère « gamin », ce qui n'est pas forcément plus flatteur... Oui, vous voilà tout de suite prévenue, je suis gay et j'ai un copain. C'est d'ailleurs de lui dont je vais vous parler, où plus précisément de notre histoire.

Pour moi, tout a commencé le jour où un vieux monsieur à fait un malaise en avion, obligeant les pilotes à se poser à l'aéroport le plus près pour l'évacuer. Pas vraiment de rapport avec moi vous me direz, mais en réalité si. Je suis aiguilleur du ciel dans cet aéroport en question. Mon travail consiste à guider les avions, et plus précisément de gérer le va et vient permanent sur les pistes. Vous vous en doutez, un atterrissage d'urgence ça complique pas mal la situation. En effet, l'aéroport de Shingashina a beau ne pas être très grand, il y a un planning précis à respecter et le moindre décalage à un effet boule de neige. Toutefois, c'est grâce à cet incident que j'ai "rencontré" pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir mon chéri...

oOo

« Vol CB811 à tour de contrôle, demande autorisation d'atterrir. »

La voix qui m'avait interpellé était une voix grave d'homme, avec des intonations que je suspectais comme étant énervé. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter garde et répondit selon le protocole.

« Négatif Vol CB811. Veuillez patienter le temps que le trafic se régule. »

« Oï ça a va faire une demi-heure qu'on me dit ça et que je suis en vol au-dessus de se putain d'aéroport, j'ai pas du carburant illimité moi ! »

Oui c'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Les gars ne m'avaient pas refilé la communication pour la belle voix de cet homme mais parce qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Sympa les mecs, ça fait toujours plaisir... Ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouveau que le bizutage doit durer jusqu'au suivant. Je suis sûre que c'est encore une idée de Jean ça ! Mais, attendez une seconde... ne me dite pas que je viens de penser que cet inconnu avait une belle voix ! Reprend toi Eren, respire calmement et reprend toi...

« Eh l'aiguilleur, j'te parle. »

L'intervention, fort peu professionnelle de ce pilote me sorti en sursaut de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Bon ok perdu dans les méandres brumeux de mon esprit je ne lui avais répondu immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Je tentais de me reconcentrer avant que l'enragé au bout de la ligne me rabroue à nouveau.

« Vol CB811 veuillez attendre la fin de la procédure, vous pourrez bientôt atterrir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? Encore une de ces midinettes qui a peur à 10cm du sol ? » Aboya-t-il, probablement inconscient de l'effort que j'avais fourni pour répondre d'une voix neutre.

D'accord, c'était sa façon de communiquer habituelle ou il était en manque de café ? Faut se calmer monsieur...

« Un voyageur d'un certain âge c'est senti mal suite à des complications médical. Cela pourrait arriver à tout le monde. » Je répliquais d'une voix sèche.

Je sais bien que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû laisser mes sentiments personnels influencer mon travail, mais il n'était pas le seul à être fatiguée de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Oï gamin, calmes tes ardeurs tu veux ? »

« Gamin » ?! Sérieusement "gamin" ?! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? J'allais répliquer quelque chose que j'aurai probablement regretté ensuite mais la reprise soudaine du trafic m'en empêcha, heureusement.

Après ce premier échange plutôt musclé, nous nous « rencontrâmes » de nombreuses autres fois. Tout d'abord uniquement lors de problème, technique comme climatique, puis de plus en plus fréquemment. J'appris par la suite que j'étais considéré par mes collègues comme le seul capable de supporter l'humeur catastrophique de cet aviateur et que pour cette raison ils s'arrangeaient de me le refiler dès qu'il ne mettait ne serait-ce qu'une aile sur le tarmac. Il était pourtant de loin le meilleur pilote d'avion de ligne existant, mais son comportement agressif envers quiconque osait lui adresser la parole faisait fuir même les plus conciliants. Je n'étais cependant pas quelqu'un de diplomate, loin de là, mais mon répondant du à mon manque d'ancienneté semblait convenir au mode de communication de l'autre grincheux. Et petit à petit je commençais à prendre gout à nos échanges houleux et nos insultes régulières, même si après certaines de nos conversations je priais tout de même tous les dieux de ma connaissance afin de ne pas le croiser dans l'un des couloirs de l'aéroport.

Je n'ai su que très tard à quoi il ressemblait en réalité, mais je crois bien que dès les premières « discussions » j'étais fichu. J'ai toujours eu le chic pour choisir de me compliquer la vie du point de vu sentimental de toute façon. Heureusement pour mon pauvre petit cœur transi au son de ces inflexions graves et violentes ainsi que moi-même, Levi c'était retrouvé dans le même cas que moi. De la chance aussi, pour nous deux. Car, qui peut savoir ce qu'il se trouve au bout d'une voix ?

En parlant de Levi, un joli nom n'est-ce pas ? Levi Ackerman. C'est au cours d'une de ces grèves habituelles précédant les vacances de Noël que je l'ai appris. Seul devant mon poste, lui dans sa cabine, nous avons parlé, longuement. Notre premier échange civilisé. Il m'a parlé de son Allemagne natale, je lui racontais le Japon. Nous avons fait réellement connaissance, alors que les heures défilaient avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas gâcher cet instant.

Et, tandis que la nuit tombait sur les pistes recouvertes petit à petit par la neige, j'observais la danse des flocons depuis ma tour, rêvant de mon prince aux ailes de métal.

Le lendemain il était encore là, son vol de la veille finalement décalé à la fin de la matinée. A quelques heures de nos vacances respectives qui nous sépareraient pour la durée des fêtes nous avions finalement décidé de nous rencontrer pour la première fois. Cependant, dans cet aéroport capricieux où rien ne se produisait tel qu'on le souhaitait, à l'heure dites la seule chose que je pus apercevoir de lui fut la dérive de son avion décollant en direction de l'horizon lointain.

Toutefois, je découvris en regagnant ma place une boite de chocolat déposée à même le siège, accompagnée d'un petit mot griffonné à la hâte.

« Pour le plus casse pied des sales gosses, parce que seul les petits de ton âge aiment le chocolat.

Levi. »

Touché, je pouffais en observant de plus près le contenu de l'emballage. Quelque part au-dessus du sol, une boite identique prenait son envole, accompagné elle aussi d'un message.

« Pour le plus ronchon des pilotes, parce que la légende dit que le chocolat adoucit les gens (même s'il te faudrait une dose supérieur pour réellement influencer ton caractère... ) )

Le gamin. »

Au dos de ce texte, un numéro. Et dans mon cœur, l'espoir d'un vœu, concrétisé au moment où je vous parle.


End file.
